A Grail of Emerald Light
by Berix
Summary: Right as Lancer is about to kill Emiya Shirou he is stopped by a force of green light. For Shirou has summoned his servant, Kyle Rayner, the Torchbearer. [One-Shot]


"Well this is certainly new."

A quick projection of my willpower created a shield to block the incoming spear thrust, and a second created a cannon floating behind me which released a powerful blast of willpower energy, certainly enough to knock out the agressor.

Or... not?

I guess he could just slice the blast in half with his spear. Like what does a weapon have to be made out of to do that, anyways.

"W-Who are you?" a male voice came from behind me, I guess I missed someone while assessing the situation.

Turning slightly, while being careful to keep an eye on the blue-wearing spear wielder, brought my gaze to a red-haired teenager who was dressed in what presumably was a school uniform in this part of the world. Oh, and they were both speaking Japanese.

He also didn't recognize me.

Bummer.

"I'm _**Green Lantern**_. Better question though, who are you, and why is this guy trying to stab us?" Well, he was really trying to stab the kid more than me, but comraderie is a positive influence to one's mental state. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Bats here.

Confusion showed on the boys face, and it wasn't just because of my question. Who the hell doesn't at least recognize the name Green Lantern. Sure, it'd been a while since I was last on Earth, but Hal or Simon should of kept the name going.

Eh, I can figure that out later, for now though, I should turn my attention to the maniac who's been standing outside the shed, politely waiting for us to finish our conversation.

Well. . . If he was politely waiting, can I really call him a maniac?

I fired a couple more blasts of energy from my ring, before finally accepting that there was no way I was gonna be able to barrage this guy down from a distance.

So I decided to punch him.

One quick step in using the ring to boost my speed, my legs are spread slightly apart, knees bent. I jab my left arm up, elbow bent, fist clenched.

Now, a lot of people don't know this, but when I was part of the Justice League of America I actually got personal instruction on hand-to-hand combat from Batman.

Lotta good it did me now.

My gaultleted fist impacted with this guy's chest, and instead of being lifted off the ground like he was supposed to, he just stands there like I'm a pool noodle as opposed to someone wielding one of the strongest weapons in the universe.

And now my hand hurt.

My opponent let out a savage grin at my failed attack before lashing out with a kick, his leg almost moving faster then my eyes could track before impacting against my chest.

I felt the air being knocked out of me as I went flying from the force of his attack. The wall that surrounded the backyard collapsed over my body as I hit it.

"Now kid, normally I wouldn't kill you since you're clearly in the know about magic, but well... you just had to summon a servant. Now you're part of this war and I'm obligated to kill you." I heard the spearman talk to the teenager that I had saved when I appeared. Who was this guy to think he could just waltz in and murder kids when I was around. It made me. . . _angry_.

**{RAGE}**

The spearman stepped towards the kid, and from the rubble behind him my ring lit up with crimson energy. I burst from the rubble, eyes glowing red with the power of anger and red plasma spewing from my mouth like a vomit of blood. I took one step before launching myself through the air towards the blue haired spearman with both arms extended towards him as if I were trying to tackle him.

"HHRRROOAAGH!"

Plasma spewed from my mouth in a jet multiple feet wide, moving faster then a high pressure water hose. It crashed into the suprised spearman, sending him flying away from the red-haired teen, and into the ground where he created a furrow from sliding.

As the plasma dripped away so did my anger, and I refocused on the fight, unwilling to mindlessly rush into combat with this opponent. As the smoke cleared I stared at my opponent, taking in his condition.

He didn't look good, his uniform was partially destroyed, with smoking pieces falling on the ground, and the man himself looked tired and gaunt, as if he had aged ten years with that last attack.

"Oh hell no am I fighting someone who can attack my spiritual core." with that, the spearman turned and dashed away from me, leaping over the wall onto nearby rooftops, and quickly shrinking from my view.

Eh, Wally is faster.

Battle done, I turned to the kid that the spearman had been targeting in the first place, and found him picking himself up from where he had fallen in the battle. Stepping over I reached out a hand to help while speaking.

"Alright, I have no clue what's going on here, you look like you have no clue what's going on here, so let's sit down and have a discussion. You and I, calmly, no interuptions."

"Emiya-kun!" the feminine voice came from behind me, and turning quickly I saw a black haired girl land in a crouch, having seemingly just jumped over the fence.

"I said no interuptions, damnit!"

**-]l[-**

Apparently the girl was some sort of mage (nothing like the kind I had seen before, but whatever), and both her and this red-haired kid were both part of something called a Holy Grail War.

Now, most people would probably be most enthused about the promise of a near unlimited wish for the victor of the war. I wasn't that kind've guy. I'd had near unlimited power before, and I used it to revive the Guardians of the Universe, that sort of thing just doesn't appeal to me.

And apparently not to my... 'master' either.

See, in this Grail War, there are seven magi masters, and seven Servants, or Heroic Spirits, crystalized heroes from legend. Generally, each of these Servants is summoned by the magi master using a complicated ritual. Shirou didn't do that, but somehow summoned me anyways.

Point is, the mages that serve as masters are granted three Command Spells, which are pseudo-tattoos used to guarentee servitude. Each tattoo indicates a single order that the Servant must follow, these could range from "save that person." to "kill yourself." These seals also had the power to manipulate space and time, for example telling the servant to "come here" when they are miles away could result in them teleporting to you.

Anyways, Tohsaka explained this all to Shirou and I, and the first thing Shirou does is turn to me and say that he just wants to keep people safe, and that he hoped that was okay with me.

Naturally I said yes.

So now here I was, waiting next to the church of Fuyuki (the city this war has always taken place in), where apparently the priest who ran it was also the impartial mediator for the war and would accept Shirou into the war officially.

I raised my head at the sound of footsteps, and watched as Shirou and Tohsaka exit the church together. Sliding my hands from my jacket pockets I rose from my slump against an alley wall to go meet them.

We began walking back to Shirou's home, and I finally gave in to my suspicion a short walk later. "Ring, scan the nearby area." I muttered quietly into my fist.

**{Scan Commencing.}**

The Green Lantern Ring was a high-tech weapon created millenia ago by the Guardians of the Universe, a group of Oans who tasked themselves with defending the cosmos as an intergalactic police force. It channeled the Green Light of Willpower to use its powers. What are its powers?

Anything.

The Green Lantern Ring can create hard light constructs, translate languages, fly, and scan your surroundings, all powered by your will.

I'm no Hal Jordan, but I ain't lacking in the willpower department, pardner.

**{Scan Complete}**

**{Two 'Servant's' Identified, one is located on the nearby rooftops, and the other is rapidly approaching on foot.}**

Damn.

"Oh hello Onii-chan, time to die!"

It was a kid. Dressed in white and purple, with hair of the former color, she looked like she stepped out of a storybook. Well, except for the murderous smile on her face.

I was really curious why this kid was trying to kill my master, but I figured that could wait.

Now, where to find that Servant. . . Oh. I see him now.

He stood over eight feet tall, black and red skin, glowing eyes, and a massive stone axe-sword. This was... concerning, I had had some trouble fighting against the previous Servant due to his physicals, but this enemy looked much stronger then even the spearman in blue.

"Berserker... kill him."

There was a moment where I almost expected the giant to start lumbering slowly towards Shirou, but that fantasy was shattered the moment the titan began to move.

The ground beneath his feet cracked, and then with nary a blur the giant was standing over Shirou, weapon raised.

"Emiya-kun!" Tohsaka's shout reached my ears, but I was already moving.

As a Green Lantern, my ring had the capability for high speed flight, both in space, and atmosphere.

The ground had cracked for Berserker's motion, the air cracked for mine.

Armor formed around my body, forming a powersuit and raising my physical attributes exponentially. Digging my heels into the ground, I crossed my forearms and focused, forming a medival shield to be held with both my hands.

The axe-sword descened in the blink-of-an-eye, smashing into my shield and sending shudders through my overtaxed muscles. A brief application of willpower later and a second pair of arms had appeared to help support the load of the attack.

I slid my ring arm out from the deadlock, and as I felt my defense buckle I slammed it forwards into the beast's body, engines growing from my powersuit to increase the power of the blow. It barely even affected my opponent, but the little it did was enough to put him very slightly off-balance.

I took advantage of this moment to bring my arm back around and punch him again, though this time in a much larger suit whose wires were visible as the armor plating penciled itself into existence, and within a second I towered over Berserker.

"You picked the wrong day to pick on Green Lantern, buddy." Berserker didn't seem to appreciate my comment, and launched himself into the air, sword swinging. I didn't want to let him anywhere near my actual body, so one of the mech arms quickly blocked the attack, sustaining a slight wound in the armor from the sword.

Berserker fell from where he scored a wound on my arm, but was caught in the air by a blast of plasma, projected from cannons forming out of my non-wounded arm. A second later a full on gatling gun had formed and was bombarding Berserker with blasts of plasma that should have put him out of the fight for a good while, if not permanently.

Sadly, it was not that easy of a fight.

After a moment of being blasted back, Berserker seemed to adapt to my attacks and stopped being affected by them. With his newfound freedom from being pushed back, he once more charged me. Dissapearing and reappearing, Berserker flickered through the area, constantly darting in and out of my field of vision. He slashed his sword through my leg armor, completely severing the mech's foot and collapsing my construct.

I landed with a grunt, the day having taken a toll on my muscles, before slowly straightening. Just in time to catch a foot to the chest, shattering ribs upon impact.

"Urrragh!" I screamed through clenched teeth as I was sent flying once again. Managing to focus through the pain, I brought a new power to bear.

**{FEAR}**

Yellow symbols floated around my body, and yellow light flared from my uniform as I channeled another part of the Emotional Spectrum...

Fear. I could feel it around me, in Shirou as he feared for my safety, Rin for Shirou's, and even Archer and the Albino to some extent. Oh, and my own as I worried for those I was protecting and my own life from this abomination of a man.

All of that fear channeled itself through my ring, and I raised my fist to the sky floating higher into the air, preparing for Berserker to approach.

And approach he did, shattering the sound barrier as he ran, winding up for one massive strike to finish me.

_**Fwooom!**_

Remember that energy I was building up? The Rings can do more than just make us fly and create constructs. They can also manipulate fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as light, heat, radiation, and. . . gravity.

In a small area that encircled Berserker's position, gravity doubled. Then it tripled, quadrupled, and continued ascending in similiar order until the pull was hundreds of times the norm of earth.

There wasn't even a struggle, Berserker was crushed into the ground in under a second, shattering asphalt as he fell, his bones pulverized under the weight I had produced, and his weapon destroyed utterly.

With a sigh I descended to the ground, dropping to one knee. I figured my master and Rin could figure out what to do with the albino.

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

It was like being hit by a truck.

A truck that had been thrown by Superman when he was trying to kill you.

When Superman had just spent a couple years in the center of a yellow sun.

In other words, it hurt like hell.

I was flying through the air, then I was hit once more and was laying on the ground. I'm pretty sure I felt Berserker's hand close around my ankle, but it was much clearer once he started waving me around like a club.

Ow. Ow. Ouch, owies, pain, please stop.

Finally it was over. Blissful mind-numbing pain.

And then I opened my eyes and saw Berserker approaching my master.

"...Y-y-yeah mate, t-thats not gonna happen."

**{COMPASSION}**

The Indigo Light of Compassion had quite a few powers, including temporary emulation of any other spectrum, but the power I wanted right now was one of the most well known and most used abilities of the wielders of the indigo light, the Indigo Tribe.

Portals.

A flex of my mental muscles, and a swirling portal of indigo light had appeared right beneath my body with a second appearing directly behind Berserker.

I fell through the portal beneath my feet, landing with a stumble behind Berserker, I saw him turn around, but as my thoughts rerouted the destination to the portal I had arrived with I also projected a set of glowing chains to bind Berserker and drag him with me as my strength failed me once more and I fell back through the portal.

We appeared at our final destination, 92 million miles away, and with one last thought I formed large rocket boosters to give Berserker a launch towards the sun. I floated back through my portal, and just as the Indigo construct closed I could see Berserker impact with the sun's surface.

"Ciao."

I landed on my knees and would've scraped my skin on the asphalt of the street and the rubble if not for my uniform protecting me. I took a glance around to see that everyone was fine, and was about ready to fall asleep right there when I was adressed.

"W-where did you send Heracles?" the albino girl demanded.

"...Threw him into the sun."

**-]l[-**

"Keep her close kid, family's important."

Shirou nodded with a slight smile, "My thoughts exactly. We'll be heading out later today to go shopping for some stuff she needs and to maybe visit the park." He paused before continuing, "What will you be doing, Rayner-san?"

I thought for a moment before responding, "I don't get a lot of free time, probably break out the sketchbook and pens to draw something. Don't get in trouble while in town, and if you need me just shout and I'll be right there." Normally I'd be giving him an earpiece to communiate with, but turns out that Servants and Masters share a telepathic bond which they can use to communicate. Convenient, eh?

"Alright," Shirou yelled back as he went to find his sister, "I'll see you later!"

Matching his grin I flew up the rooftop of his where I settled in, letting my uniform dissipate, leaving my in my civilian clothes. Reaching into my bag I retrieved a sketchbook and a couple pens before pausing.

What to draw. . . Ah! I got it.

I spent the rest of the day drawing, and by the time the light was fading I had a penned drawing of Heracles, the Servant Berserker that I had fought yesterday. Hmm, looks fine, but I'll have to color it in sometime later when lives aren't on the line.

Speaking of which...

_'Rayner-san! A Servant is attacking us. I don't see a master, but I could do with some Servant support.' _Shirou stated. Now you might be wondering how, given how the kid is a couple miles away, but turns out telepathy is one of the abilities granted to masters and Servants. Useful, that.

_'I gotcha Shirou, be right there.'_

I stood up, placing my sketchbook down, and summoned my uniform.

**{Compassion}**

Through the portal I go.

**-]l[-**

Shirou ducked and ran for cover, pulling his sister along with him. Risking a glance behind him caught view of the attacking Servant, a woman wearing a black dress, with leggings and sleeves of the same color, as well as purple highlights and a purple eyemask. Her most noticable feature (besides from the long chain attached to a nail that she wielded) was probably her purple hair that Shirou estimated would fall to her ankles if she stood straight.

Though Shirou doubted he would get a chance to find out, the Servant was currently dashing towards him at speeds just a bit slower then the Berserker that Rayner-san had killed last night, and the only reason Shirou had survived that was due to said servant's intervention before he could become a splatter on the pavement.

No matter. Shirou reached into his backpack as he and Illya ran, pulling out a steel bar of medium length which he began reinforcing.

"Nrrgh!" a jolt of pain shot through him as he preformed the magecraft, but he worked through the pain, "Alright Illya-chan, you mentioned you could fight? Now would be a good time."

"Of course, Onii-chan!" Illya shouted from beside him as they both turned to face the attacking Servant. Shirou readied his reinforced pipe, and Illya began to create her familiars. Blue wireframe birds began to manifest in her hands which she tossed into the air to fly, prepared to fire attacks at the enemy.

Then the Servant was upon them, Shirou managed to parry the first blow that the Servant had launched, but was then kicked out of the way. Sparing the redhead no glance the Servant continued attacking, this time going for Illya. His _sister_.

Though Illya's familiars certainly were strong, they were no match for a servant, and the purple-haired woman ripped them apart easily before going for Illya's throat.

"NO!" Shirou's shout ripped from his throat as he dove for the Servant. That was his sister, and there was no way in hell he was gonna let her die while he could do anything about it. Even if all he could do about it was trading his life for her own.

As Shirou made to sacrifice himself, he was also searching through all his knowledge of magecraft for anything that he could possibly use to save both himself and Illya, after all, no one deserved to be left alone in the world.

And there _it_ was. A blueprint in his mind, the secret to some technique that Shirou had never heard of. He took ahold of that idea with both hands, and flooded the schematic with magical energy.

Twin chinese dao manifested themselves in Shirou's hands, one white and one black. With magical energy reinforcing his muscles Shirou was able to block Rider's strikes with his crossed swords, though not without getting knocked down to the ground next to Illya.

Grabbing his sister, Shirou scrambled back away from the blindfolded Servant, keeping one eye trained on his enemy and the other searching for possible escape routes.

"Damnit Rider, kill them already!" Shirou recognized the voice, and after taking a moment to search for where it came from saw his classmate Matou Shinji standing near the entrance to the park, a large book in hand.

"...Very well." the newly-named Rider responded after a moment, and then turned towards Shirou and Illya once more.

A crack of concrete, and she was moving towards the siblings, nail ready to attack, just one flick of the wrist and they'd both be dead.

Or at least they would if a globe of green energy hadn't just been projected over them.

Above them floated Kyle Rayner, glowing purple with the light of Compassion, and already primed for combat. Above his right shoulder floated a construct of an X-Wing, S-foils spread to attack position and laser cannons primed.

Kyle himself was wearing projected armor plates and a jedi robe, seemingly dressed up for the occassion, "Hey, I know you probably don't care, but as a member of the Green Lantern Corps I'm obligated to offer you chance to surrender."

Rider responded with silence.

"Alright then, _Red Two _take her out!" At his command, the X-Wing that had been hovering blasted towards Rider, laser cannons firing as it bombarded the area. Sadly, none of the shots hit, as Rider was just too fast for the X-Wing's cannons to track.

". . .Green Lantern?" Illya's voice came from next to Shirou, adressing his servant, "If you take down Rider's master then she'll be forced to stop, he's right over there." Shirou turned briefly and could see his sister pointing to where they had last seen Shinji.

"Got it kid," Kyle spoke quietly, acknowledging Illya's comment. "But first, I need to pin down this Servant so she doesn't disembowel you while I'm off taking down her master."

It looked like Kyle would get his chance soon as Rider was once again standing in the center of the park, ready to strike Kyle once more.

Kyle raised one arm above his head, hand straight as if preforming a Karate chop, "Alright _Pellaeon_, time to strike." Kyle whipped his hand down right as the bolts of light began to fall from the sky.

"What the..." Shirou gazed into the sky where the attack was coming from, and saw a wedge shaped object made entirely out of green plasma. He took a look to his sister, and saw sparkles in her eyes, it seemed that she recognized whatever it was.

Rider was too busy with trying to dodge laser fire to kill Shirou and Illya, so it spared up time for Shirou to search for his own Servant in the chaos.

Just a few seconds later Shirou found Kyle flying across the park, with Shinji tied in ropes floating behind him.

"Rider! I have your master, stand down before I'm forced to kill him."

Shirou drew in a sharp breath at Kyle's statement. Kill Shinji? Shirou didn't want to believe that Kyle had it in him. Thankfully, Shirou didn't need to find out, as Rider was fast to cease advancing through the (now-ceasing) bombard of lasers and stand off to the side.

"You should kill him anyways." Tohsaka's voice cut through the evening, "It'll get another Servant out of the running.

Kyle turned to look at the magus, "There is no need to go that fa-"

Something sliced through the air, heading towards Kyle.

No, it was heading just past Kyle and towards Shinji, seemingly intent on squewering the teen through the heart. It was by the time that Shirou had noticed this that Kyle was already moving Shinji out of the way of the arrow. Alas, too little, too late, and though no longer instantly fatal, the arrow still struck in a way that would result in Shinji bleeding up before too long if not provided with medical attention. Just one problem, as far as Shirou knew, none of them were trained in any form of medicine.

"Archer!" Shirou's Servant was not happy with the attempted murder that had just occured. That made sense, if Shirou remembered what Kyle had told about himself, was that he was a member of an inter-galactic peacekeeping force, or as Kyle had paraphrased, 'A space cop.'

"Get down here Archer, and don't try anything else." Kyle growled at the Servant, "You too, Rin." Kyle placed Shinji's bleeding body on a stretcher construct and stood in thought for a moment.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

**{Compassion}**

Kyle placed his glowing hand against Shinji's wound, and as the light began to circle around Kyle, Shirou could see the wound slowly closing. Maybe Shinji would survive the night after all, though Shirou would definitely be having a conversation to ask him why he tried to have his servant kill him.

Shirou watched as Kyle finished healing his friend, but was suprised when the moment the healing was complete Kyle immediatly stood up, supported his right wrist with his left, and aimed a smoking ring at Shinji.

Shirou took a glance at Kyle's face, it was murderous.

What the hell happened?

**-]l[-**

_Shinji stepped towards his sister, who lay on the ground after a long session with the Crest Worms, "Come on, you have _stuff_ to be doing," he spoke as he pulled the young girl to her feet and dragged her out of the room._

**Thwap**_, Shinji's hand smacked into Sakura's cheek at high speeds, sending her flying towards the ground, "Stop visiting Emiya, it's taking away from our time."_

_"Kill them, Rider."_

_More scenes flashed by me, showing me every terrible thing that Shinji had ever done, rape, abuse, and attempted murder. All were displayed unto me._

**-]l[-**

And then it ended, I returned to my body, having finished healing Shinji. Almost on instinct I aimed my ring at Shinji, my lack of control making the normally clean lines the plasma highlighted on my body start smoking.

I should kill him now, stop him from continuing hurting those around him. Save his sister from him.

For a moment I almost considered it, kill one to keep them from killing more in the future.

It was a viewpoint I'm sure many would take, and that more would argue as logical.

But. . . Not me. I had always had this belief that everyone deserved a second chance. Not necessarily getting away scot-free, but not ending their lives with that mistake. Sometimes it didn't work out, but a lot of the time it did.

Just recently the Controllers (ancient enemies of the Guardians of the Universe) had come back, and after killing a couple of Guardians, recreated the Darkstars, an intergalactic peacekeeping agency dedicated to the one final justice: death.

The GLs disagreed with them, and after gathering allies we engaged them in combat above Mogo. It was a hard won battle, but when we disconnected the Darkstar mantle from it's source of power, it disengaged itself from it's wielders, leaving them floating in space with no life-support.

It was just for the briefest part of a second, but I remember seeing John and Guy consider leaving them once one of our allies mentioned it as a possibility.

But I was never like that. I had always believed in saving lives, no matter who they were.

And so I let my ring drop.

As I opened my eyes that had closed sometime through my internal monologue, I noticed that Shirou had stepped into my line of fire, ready to take the shot for his friend.

Kid's got guts, I tell you.

"...He's a bad person, Shirou, he's done a lot of really bad things."

The kid just looks at me, raises one eyebrow, and says, "So?"

I got the unspoken message, and nodded in acknowledgement, "Alright, Tohsaka, Archer. We're gonna go on a rescue mission for this kid named Sakura."

Huh, that was an odd reaction for Rin to have at the mention of the girl we were off to save. I wonder how they're connected.

**-]l[-**

Myself, Shirou, Rin, Archer, and Rider (who seemed remarkably willing to help at the mention of Sakura) all headed towards Miyama Town, a part of Fuyuki City where western style residences are located. After a short walk through the area, we arrived at the Matou Mansion. It was a large building built with bricks, a lot of circular rooms, and many windows.

We had discussed our strategy for taking down Matou Zouken on our way over to the mansion, which was that Rider and I engaged the magus, while Shirou, Rin, and Archer searched for Sakura. This enabled both groups to have firepower, and also for me to an eye on Rider. Sure once she realized that our plan was to rescue Sakura she offered to help, since apparently Sakura was her real master, but I still didn't entirely trust her.

I busted down the door with a battering ram construct, splinters exploding inwards, and our group progressed inside. Splitting up almost immediately, Shirou's group took the stairs to where Sakura's room was, while Rider and I followed another hallway down towards Zouken's study.

The door was already open when we got there, and it seemed that Zouken had been expecting us.

"Welcome." Zouken's voice was quiet and aristocratic, something that I remembered hearing in Shinji's memories, "What could you possibly want from my humble abode enough to break into my house to gain it?"

Tch, bastard knows exactly what we want, but is trying to stall us. No matter. I was never one for stalling. So I willed a solution into existence.

_**Boom!**_

The plasma formed cannon ball rocketed towards Zouken's chest, but he had better reactions then I expected, and succeeded in diving away from the attack.

"Rider, go!" As I shouted, I began creating cords that would dart towards Zouken to imprison him, and projections of clone troopers to pin him down and let Rider pick him off.

I saw Rider dash forwards at my command, chain at the ready, and the moment she closed to striking distance with Zouken I had my bindings fly towards him to keep him from escaping,

Rider was faster then I had expected though, and before my chains had closed half the distance she had wrapped her chains around Zouken's throat and decapitated him.

As his head fell to the floor, I saw the same worms from Shinji's memories begin crawling out of his neck and flop to the ground. Before they could make it anywhere I had my clone troopers fire on them, incinerating the worms.

I heard a scream from the basement as I fired, and ran downstairs with Rider to see what had caused it. It had sounded like Sakura.

We two Servants turned the corners of hallways and ran, exceeding any speeds a human could match. I found the open door to the basement at the same time as Rider, and we both bounded down the stairs.

I opened the door to an unexpected scene. Up against one wall was a now dead Servant, who appeared to be in the Assassin class (judging by the black dress) who was disintegrating slowly with a sword impaled through his heart. Near the other wall, Archer and Shirou were squaring off against each other, both holding the twin swords that I had seen Shirou with earlier, prepared to strike.

Ripping my gaze away from my master, I found Sakura laying on the stone floor in a pool of blood. I saw something writhing in her veins, and associated it with my memories.

"That bastard." The curse ripped out my throat at the scene, and despite my fervant wishes to help Shirou, I knew that he would rather I save Sakura. "Rider, support Shirou, I'll tend to Sakura."

I waited for a response, before realizing that she had already left to stand nearby Shirou, ready to intervene in the fight. Meanwhile, I dashed towards Sakura, hoping there was some way to heal her of the infestation.

Rin was sitting on her knees next to Sakura, looking slightly shaken up. I dropped into a crouch next to her and spoke. "What can you tell me about how to heal her?" When I didn't get a response quickly, I restated the question, this time garnering an answer.

"I. . . don't know, I've never seen this type of Magecraft before in my life. They're like familiars, but they've replaced her magic circuits, I don't know if she'll be able to perform magecraft if they're removed."

"We have to try to heal her anyways." As I spoke, I stood up. My ring began glowing bright blue, and I settled into a meditative position floating in mid air.

"I don't think you'll be able to do it, healing at this level is unheard of." Rin's doubts flew right past me, and I let out a grin as I looked in her direction, searching through my memories for what a good friend used to say.

"Never fear Rin. For _all will be well._"

**{HOPE}**

Hope rushed through my veins, confidence that everything would turn out okay, that if one put their mind to something it could always be accomplished. My friend Saint Walker always used to preach about the Blue Ring of Hope, but it wasn't until I became a White Lantern that I really understood what he was talking about.

One of the powers of the Ring of Hope was healing, total cellular regeneration, and I was hoping that I could use that power to heal Sakura.

I placed my hand above Sakura's chest, palm spread. Cerulean light spilled out from my ring, surrounding Sakura in a coating of blue plasma, and I began to _Hope_.

This girl was one of Shirou's best friends, and one of the few he interacted with while not at school, if she were to die here, he would be devastated, and I was uncertain if he would recover. With the wounds she had sustained, it would take a miracle for her to survive.

A miracle I'd provide. The ring runs on hope, and as I've learned to do from my good friend Saint Walker, I will always hope. Until my dying breath.

The Crest Worms started popping out of Sakura's body, disintegrating before they could even touch the ground. It looked like I'd succede in healing this girl.

That's when I felt it, another presence within Sakura, housed in a worm that curled itself around her heart. "Oh no you don't." Into the ring went all my hopes, dreams for the future, and hopes for those around me. I channelled it all into the ring, and through the ring I sent more energy into the healing. This soul fragment couldn't possibly belong.

The ring agreed with me, and began expelling Zouken's soul-worm from Sakura's body. It fought back, but Zouken had no hope of success. A brief match of wills later, and the worm flew out of Sakura's body, disintigrating just like the rest before it. As it was shredded to dust though, a gaseous form flew out of the worm, and attempted to dart out of the room.

"Oh no you don't." Before it could make it halfway, it was struck out of the air by Rider's nail, I'm not sure how she affected the ghost, but I felt no urge to ask. As the nail flew, it impaled the soul, and brought it down to the ground where it was then picked up by Rider. I turned away as she brought it up towards her face, I knew Servants could eat souls, I had no urge to watch it occur.

**{Task Complete.}**

I turned towards Sakura as my ring spoke, and let the power of Hope retreat back from my ring. She looked healthy, and as I looked closer I noticed that traces of black hair mixed in with her normal purple. Weird. Anyways, now that she was healed, I could finally check on my master.

I turned towards where I saw Shirou and Archer standing when I first entered the room. Shirou's jacket was cut up, and I could see faint bleeding around his face, but besides that he looked fine. Archer looked good as new and I wonderedf he even got hit.

They had both dismissed their blades, and though no longer itching for a fight, seemed to be in a very intense staring contest. I walked towards the two of them, ready to break it up if either of them got any ideas, but thankfully they both seemed content to back down.

Crisis averted, and mission complete, we all prepared to leave. Rider took Sakura in her arms, and we all headed back to Shirou's place to have a nice long debrief and then rest.

**-]l[-**

"Sakura, pass the eggs please." Shirou's calm voice floated into the living room from the kitchen, currently he and Sakura were making everyone breakfast and tea.

We had all returned successful from our quest, and after a good night's sleep were ready to disuss our next move.

We'd sucessfully taken down Assassin and Berserker, and Rider and Archer were on our side. That left just Caster and Lancer since it had been theorized by RIn that I was taking the place of Saber class. I didn't know how she came to that conclusion, but if it meant one less Servant to fight then I was fine with it.

Shirou and Sakura walked out of the kitchen, each balancing several plates and cups each. Before any of us could stand up to help them, they had already placed everything on the table in a nice little lineup.

As we all began eating, Rin spoke up, "There are only two more enemy Servants, Caster and Lancer, that we must defeat before deciding among ourselves who gets the wish. We still do not know Lancer's master, location, or true name, but we were able to narrow down Caster's location to the Ryuudou shrine on the mountain." Rin paused for a moment to take a bite before continuing. "As we are all still somewhat tired from last night's raid on the Matou Manor, we will put off Caster for another day, and instead spend the day searching for anything we can learn about Lancer. Understood?"

"Understood." Everyone chorused in acknowledgement.

"Good, now here are the teams. . ."

**-]l[-**

We divided into our master/Servant teams, and I went out into town alongside Shirou. We mainly stuck to the rooftops as to avoid walking into a Servant, and also to keep Shirou with the height advantage so he could put his skills with the bow to use.

"Say, Kyle. Did you ever figure out what Servant class you are?"

I turned my head to see my master as we jumped another gap between buildings. "Nope, and according to you and Rin the masters book doesn't display anything for where my class would go. Not even question marks to indicate an unknown, just nothing. Almost as if I don't have a class at all." I paused for a moment before continuing, "Thankfully we've seen nothing to indicate an eigth Servant, so it's safe to assume I'm taking the place of one."

"Weird. Say, does that guy in the Hawaiian shirt look like Lancer to you?" Shirou pointed with an arm as he spoke.

Following his directions I saw a blue haired man wearing black slacks and the previously mentioned Hawaiian button-up, "Huh, he sure does. Let's follow him, see if we can find his base or who his master is."

"Sounds like a plan."

Neither of us had any way of disguising ourselves from Lancer's senses, but we were hoping that he would be disinclined to a confrontation during the day due to the chance of spectators.

It seemed that he either agreed with us or had a different reason, for, despite looking up a couple times and catching sight of us, he did not engage or even change his heading, still traveling away from Miyama Town, the location of Shirou's house.

It only took a couple more minutes for us both to recognize the location that he was leading us to. I was the first to voice my thoughts, "Yeah, the way you described your encounter with him was kind've fishy."

"Yep."

Lancer paused on the cobbled path, before turning to stare right at us. He offered a slightly manic grin before turning and heading inside his destination.

"I guess we should head back and tell Tohsaka that we found him." Shirou commented.

I nod in agreement and we both head back to Shirou's home to inform the rest of our party of our newfound knowledge.

**-]l[-**

When I woke the next morning the first thing I noticed was that it wasn't morning.

"Ring, what time is it?"

**{4:26 in the morning.}**

"Oh great," I groused. "I wonder what happened now."

With those positive words I traversed the hallways in the house and arrived at the main room, just in time to see Shirou and Archer stumble in, heavily wounded, and tired looking.

"The hell happened to you, Shirou?" I asked the question, and heard it being echoed by everyone else in the room. Poor Archer, no one cares about his wellbeing.

"Kuzuki-sensei was the master of Caster, we fought." Shirou's response was amazing with how much it explained, yet also how much became less clear in regards to the situation.

I half yawned, half sighed, "But why did you fight? How did you discover that Kuzuki-sensei was Caster's master?"

"Ah, yeah. So Caster mind controlled me and abducted me to the top of the mountain, Archer followed me without alerting anyone else, and we ended up fighting Caster and Kuzuki-sensei. Archer killed Caster, and then saved me from Kuzuki-sensei and we headed back here."

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when it's time to kill Lancer." I walked out of the room and headed back to bed.

**-]l[-**

I had slept for another four hours before waking once more, this time to eat a tasty breakfast prepared by none other than my own master. Quite convenient, having the most skilled cook as a master. Certainly better than the box ramen I had through most of college.

As we ate, Rin and Archer talked a bit more about what to expect when facing Kirei, it turned out that Archer had gone to scout out the church while the rest of us slept, and had discovered that the priest Kotomine had a second Servant. To make things worse, Archer had identified him as Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, and the strongest Heroic Spirit in existence.

After that briefing session/meal, we all headed out towards the Fuyuki Church intent on facing Lancer and his master, and to end this war once and for all.

While normally we would wait until night to engage another Servant in combat, today we had recruited Sakura and Rider to create and watch a Bounded Field to keep any non-participants out of the fight. Because of this, we would have a much easier time with the fight, with less of a need for secrecy.

We walked alongside a tree-lined path for about an hour before arriving at our destination. The Fuyuki Church was a very large western styled church with a bit of a triangle appearence to it. Shorter parts of the building on the side, leading up sloped roofs to a steeple at the top.

There was a very wide stone pathway lined with bushes that led up to the church, and it was there that we met Kirei Kotomine. Behind Kirei were two men, Lancer and Gilgamesh. Kirei stood six feet tall, dressed in a dark purple robe and black shirt and pants. His hair fell to his shoulders, and hung around his neck was a golden cross, presumably symbolising his dedication to the church.

Lancer stood to the side, his blue armored form just as I remembered from our first meeting. Locking eyes with him I glared slightly and recieved a grin in return.

Standing behind both Lancer and Kirei was the eighth Servant in the war, Gilgamesh. He was just a smidge shorter than Kirei (both still taller than me) and was dressed in golden armor. Despite the slight height difference, the King certainly made it not matter due to the way he stood. His back straight, and his eyes roamed as if he owned everyone they viewed.

"Ready?" Shirou's mutter came from my side, and I responded with an affirmative through the telapathic link. I saw Kirei open his mouth as if to speak to our group, but he was interupted by Shirou's shout of "Go!"

Combat began in an instant with Lancer darting forwards for engage Rin and Archer, while Shirou and I swiftly moved forwards to engage Gilgamesh and Kirei.

A ripple appeared in the air above and behind Gilgamesh's shoulder, and a moment later there was a longsword flying tip first towards me. A thought, and I darted to the side midflight to dodge the blade before retaliating with a blast of plasma from my ring.

Gilgamesh didn't even flinch as my attack impacted against his armor, completely negated by the magical properties of the golden Servant's defenses.

"Tch. Nice try." A barrage of Noble Phantasms came plummeting out of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon straight towards me. Focusing my willpower into the ring created a shield construct between me and Gilgamesh's volley of weapons. A moment later and it was riddled with blades poking through, having almost destroyed it in one attack.

"What an unbelievable jackass!"

My comment went ignored, and another salvo of swords was released towards me at high speed. Blocking in the same manner as earlier I decided to try a different method of attack. This time I summoned up a gigantic axe construct, easily multiple stories tall to swing and fall onto Gilgamesh.

I didn't expect it to even wound the King of Heroes, but my hope was that it would distract him long enough for me to summon up a stronger construct. It seemed to work, as Gilgamesh paused from attacking me to summon up a shield from his Gate of Babylon to block my axe.

My mind focused, and I _willed_ the construct into existence. Working the ring is like giving up cigarettes. That is, if I were a sixty-a-day man.

A massive dragon springs into existence, copied from my imagination, coming forth from my ring. It had three heads, three pairs of wings, and fire is spewing from each of it's gaping maws. The dragon easily dwarfs the Fuyuki Church, and I mentally command it to strike against Gilgamesh.

"No."

A white and green drill sword rockets past me, buffeting me in it's wake and knocking me out of the sky. I turn to Gilgamesh and see my dragon construct completely gone, the plasma that made up it's body dissipating to the air.

"I am the closest to a god this era will ever see, you are no match for my power. Bow before me, and I might just let you live. " It's clear from the King's tone of voice that this is a final offer. Should I decline then this will become a fight to the death, quite likely mine judging by his confidence.

But I was never one to bow.

"Sorry, no. I'm not really inclined to bend at the knee just for a light show. I've seen Gods before. Might have even been one." My mouth moved without even needing prompting, and within a moment I see Gilgamesh's expression change from one of distain to one of rage. I guess he didn't like my little joke that much. Well too bad for him.

"Very well. Then I shall grace you with the vision of my Noble Phantasm. The Gate of Babylon, which holds every item to have ever existed. No one can possibly hope to match all that the gate contains."

"Ah, I was almost worried for a second there. Come get me pal, I'm your worst nightmare, unlimited weapons meet unlimited imagination."

Ripples appeared in the air around Gilgamesh, and slowly began expanding until they covered the entire sky, hundreds of feet in any direction.

I saw the tips of blades poking out of each portal, all directed straight at me, and with a slight grin readied my power ring.

"You think an unlimited number of things that already existed can stop me? I'm _**Green Lantern**_, my power is that I can make anything if I put my mind to it."

And with that rather anti-climactic line I flew straight towards Gilgamesh, ring at the ready.

The King that I was attacking stood calmly as I approached, before raising one arm and dropping it as if to confirm a firing order. Well, that's exactly what it was. As his arm dropped, every single one of the Noble Phantasms suspended halfway in reality suddenly were launched. They formed a cloud of blades, a tsunami of deadly weapons. There were so many that they even cast a shadow over the entire battleground, resulting in everyone pausing their fight for just a moment to look up.

The GL Symbol floated all around me as I floated to a halt, and then I responded. Energy flared from my body, and from the corner of my eye I saw Shirou stagger in his attack against his own opponent. Green beams shot away from my ring to behind me where I knew they were forming into my own weapons, and then, what felt like an eternity later, I fired.

Swords. Hundreds upon thousands of swords. For every one that Gilgamesh had fired, I had sent four. There was no way I was losing this match.

Gilgamesh must've seen my smirk as he growled in anger before summoning even more portals from his Gate. The entire sky was beginning to be covered in portals, and it was only a matter of time before even more came.

"C'mon pal, I've fought worse than you when I was barely in my twenties. You think you scare me? Come back when you can destroy a planet in a single blow." I taunted Gilgamesh.

"Did I hit a nerve there?" I continued my taunting, noticing that the King had stopped his fusillade of Noble Phantasms.

"...Destroy a planet, you say." As Gilgamesh spoke, a single portal generated next to his arm and out of it came a long golden handle, followed by a gold and blue handguard leading to a... Was that even a sword? Three slowly rotating segments leading up to a blunt tip, all covered in red lines.

"You feel yourself stronger then me, the Wedge of Heaven!? Then take this! **Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth!**"

You ever feel so insignificant that it's like you're a fly against an entire planet? That's me right now. Gilgamesh is only preparing the attack, and just from the strength of the winds gathering in the blade, I did not want to get hit by that.

So, if I'm an insect, then I'm an insect with the most powerful weapon in the universe on his finger. Come at me, _King of Heroes._

**{Space-Time Anomaly Detected. Location, Gilgamesh.}**

Thanks ring, I couldn't tell from the massive rip in the sky.

Well shit, I challenged him to use his strongest attack, now I guess I better block it lest the world be destroyed.

And then Gilgamesh dropped the blade to point directly at me, a spiralling wave of red energy emitting from the tip, and a dark grin on Gilgamesh's face. The ground began to be ripped up, stones and dirt flying everywhere, before he finally released it's power onto me.

A wave of energy so intense that almost nothing I had run into could even compare came at me. It took a great effort to even remain floating, and for a moment I was worried that I wouldn't be able to block the attack.

Thankfully, I had a trick up my sleeve. A couple years ago I had gained mastery over every part of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, making me the _**White Lantern**_. I had since given up that power, but I had noticed that I could once again access my White Lantern powers in this new world. So I channeled all my emotions into my ring. Hopes for the future, love for my friends, rage against Gilgamesh, all that and more went into my ring. And so it spoke.

**{RAGE} {WILL} {HOPE} {FEAR} {LOVE} {COMPASSION} {AVARICE}**

And then, once all seven emotions were being channeled, the ring spoke once more.

**{LIFE}**

The power of my ring exploded, taking energy from everywhere else on the planet, and I watched in amazement as my uniform once more changed from the GL Corps one that I had been wearing, to my old White Lantern one that I had started wearing once I learned to channel all seven emotions at once.

"Hell yeah."

The nigh-unstoppable wave of destruction approached me, and I flew to meet it. Ring glowing with power, and imagination moving nonstop, I channeled it all into one last shield.

It was rainbow in color, constantly shifting between the different emotional colors that I was channeling, round in shape, curved like a discus, with straps on the back that were wrapped around the arm of a massive pure white energy construct of myself.

Then the blast hit.

I remembered the world shaking, and the sky going dark for a moment. Then my memory goes dark.

**-]l[-**

Rin wiped away a tear and stood from Archer's slowly dissapearing body, bright red spear impaled through his heart. She turned at the sound of winds picking up, and soon had to brace herself to keep from falling over. "Tch. Of course Emiya-kun got the strongest Servant."

"I guess I better get away before one of them blows up the entire planet." With that thought, the magus reinforced her body and ran past the dissipating corpse of Lancer, the two Servants having traded killing blows, to find her friend Shirou. Grabbing his arm, she ripped him away from his vigil above Kirei Kotomine's bloody remains to get the hell away from the match between Rayner and Gilgamesh.

"Your Servant is in a grudge match and we need to get away!" Rin shouted over the increasing winds, and as soon as she recieved a nod from Shirou they were both sprinting away from the battlefield.

**-]l[-**

I rose with a groan, my ribs must've been broken, but I fought through the pain to scramble to my feet. I saw Gilgamesh walking limping towards me with a plain sword in one hand, and I realized that it was all coming down to this. Not some world destroying clash of blows, but two people, exhausted from their fight, giving all that they had left in one last strike.

**{WILL}**

A Japanese katana formed in my right hand, and I hobbled towards Gilgamesh, steadying myself with my free hand whenever my injured body threatened to fall.

We faced each other, both knowing that this was it.

Someone screamed a challenge, I think it was me, and it was answered in kind as we both rushed towards each other, swords in hand.

_Snickt_

My katana sliced through his throat just as his longsword impaled me through the heart.

I guess this is it.

I hope Shirou lives a nice long life. He was a good person. Very willful in his decisions.

I closed my eyes.

**-]l[-**

**{Ring Status Report. Green Lantern 2814.4 Deceased.}**

**{Priority Directive Located}**

**{Searching For Sentient Ring Replacement}**

**{Sentient Being Located}**

**{Proceding To Sentient}**

**{Emiya Shirou of Earth, You Have The Ability To Overcome Great Fear. You Have Been Chosen. Welcome to the **_**Green Lantern Corps**_**}**

**-[The End]-**

**Alternative Title: Green Lantern kills everyone in the grail war with minor changes made to avoid having to watch the UBW anime for inspiration.**

**A/N: **_If Kyle's internal monologue feels a bit like something out of the Dresden Files... It probably is. While I spent a while going through the majority of Kyle's appearences, I also spent a month reading everything Dresden related so I'm sure it seeped through into my writing._

_Also, for the record, I wrote the fight with Berserker before Sigma came out on the Overwatch PTR. Coincidence, I swear._

_This is, the longest chapter/one shot I've ever published, but the longer I sat on it editing and reading through the worse I keep thinking it is, so I'm just gonna publish it before I end up throwing it in a forgotten folder._

_For this upload, your recommended music has gotta be the __**Entire Xenoblade Chronicles OST**__, in celebration for the announcement of the Definitive Edition._

_Your recommended fanfic is gonna be __**Fate/Hard Knocks (11614219) **__a Dresden Files x Fate/stay night story. I've just started reading it, but it's already quite good._

_Anyways, enjoy, and if you have any questions or comments, be it constructive criticism, grammer comments or what be it, please put them in a review, for they are always appreciated._


End file.
